


Yes Sir

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Yes Sir [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Dom Norman Reedus, Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: She racked up quite a few offenses. What does Norman do to teach her who she belongs to?Look at this photo to see "THE LOOK" https://goo.gl/images/Fuhjcy





	

 

 

“So, tell me why you’re being disciplined.”

Those are the first words Norman has spoken since he told me to strip and get in position on the bed. I’m on my knees, stretched out with my forehead on the quilt and my arms above my head. As he wraps my wrists with a silk scarf, I begin to answer.

“I argued with you, sir, when you told me I’m beautiful.” That was the first offense, but I don’t exactly think it is totally fair. He knows I don’t see myself as beautiful. That fact is precisely why he made it a rule that I could not argue with him when he showered compliments on me. Most times I can restrain myself, keep my denials to myself. But he was so effusive tonight that he completely overwhelmed me, and I had denied it. So I suppose I did earn this particular black mark.

“I let Jeff hold me too close too long and didn’t come back to you soon enough, sir.” I wish I could argue this one. It was Jeff’s doing. He knows how to mess with Norman. Keeping me under his arm, pulling me close in a hug, he couldn’t resist grinning at Norman. That’s when Norman gave me the look, that look that told me I would be disciplined once we were home.

“I had more champagne after you said no.” This one I earned, and I can’t deny it at all. It stemmed from him giving me that look. And I was having an enjoyable time, and forgot to pay attention. This rule stems from one of Norman’s personal rules. He will never discipline me or have me while I’m drunk, or close to being drunk. Tipsy he will have fun with, but if I’m not in full control of my senses he refuses to take advantage of me. So I deserve this punishment.

His hand smooths over my bum as he murmurs in approval. Instinctively I lift to feel his palm better, and he quickly smacks my left cheek twice. “No, no, don’t be naughty,” he whispers. But his hand continues rubbing. “So that’s three times you were naughty. How many spankings does that mean, baby?”

I bite back a tiny moan and reply “Fifteen, sir. Fifteen spankings.” Five for every infraction, that’s the deal we have. It’s by no means the most I’ve racked up. But with how aroused I am already, it might just be torture.

“Yes, fifteen,” he answers. “But…” His voice goes lower, almost a drawl. “I don’t think I should punish you for what Jeff did.” I perk up. So he did know it wasn’t me. “Jeff just couldn’t help wanting the most beautiful woman in the world by his side. I know that, kitten. I will forgive that one, and we’ll say ten for tonight. And then I’m going to have you. Okay, baby?”

With a sigh, I whisper “Yes, sir. Thank you sir.” I should know better. He would never be harsh or cruel to me. Even when he disciplines me, I feel how he loves me. And to know that he will make love to me after is a relief. There have been a few times that he disciplined me with spankings and then left me wet and needy. Denying me release has been an effective way to teach me what he approves. But tonight I need him desperately. I’m glad to know he wants me just as badly.

His hand comes down quickly. I can tell he’s restraining himself, but that only excites me. When he holds back during punishment, that means our love making will be amazing. When he finishes, he pulls me up against his body. One hand comes up to gently cup my throat, while his other hand slips low. “Look how wet you are,” he purrs. “How long have you been soaked like this, baby?”

I giggle, unable to help it. “Since I saw you giving me that look, sir. I knew we’d play tonight.” His erection prods my skin as the buttons of his shirt rub against my back. “I’ll be your good girl, sir. I promise I’ll be good now.”

Turning me, he lays me down. As I wiggle against the quilt, he begins slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I whimper as I watch him. It looks like he’s going slow on purpose. His smile grows as he sees me. “Does my girl want to undress me?” Immediately I nod, and he reaches to let my hands free. I have to take deep breaths to slow myself. I’ve pulled buttons off before in my haste.

When he’s finally bare, his hand goes back to my throat, pushing me against the pillows again. No real pressure, just enough to make my eyes lock on his. It’s another rule that when he’s about to enter me, I must look him in the eyes. “I love you,” he whispers. As soon as I reply, he kisses me, nipping my lip. When our lips part, he moves his hips, gliding against my slickness easily. His forehead rests against mine as he begins rocking into me.

His movements start intensifying. Our eyes stay locked together as his lips move to my neck. Immediately I whimper loudly. I know he’s going to leave a mark that can’t be denied. A mark that will declare to everyone that he owns me body and soul. Then he brings his mouth up, nipping on the soft flesh of my ear. “Cum for me,” he hisses. “Cum for me baby.”

My back lifts off the bed as I cry out. Tightening around him, I hold onto his shoulders, desperate for some way to anchor myself. He continues to push into me, his motions speeding up as he rocks deeper. Time slows, and I can’t keep track of how many times he pulls release from me. It is amazing how he always takes me over the edge time and time again. Finally, I can feel him throbbing inside me. He’s close, but wants to drag out our pleasure as long as possible. “One more, one more kitten,” he growls. “Cum with me now!” Hearing that tone in his voice makes me scream out his name once more. His open lips catch my cries as he kisses me again. His control is loosening, and I know he’s fighting with every bit of strength he has to keep going. But his head falls back, and he moans my name as he fills me.

I’m shuddering under him as I come back to my senses. He rolls so that we both lay on our sides, pulling me close to his hot skin. “You okay? You okay Amy?” he whispered, stroking back my hair. His hands on me are soothing, the tender touches that define how he cares for me.

“Yes, sir,” I answer, nuzzling him. “Yeah Norman. I’m wonderful.”


End file.
